Father
by Let's Buy Happiness
Summary: When Naruto seeks to find his father a mysterious man tells him that his father is dead. Crushed by his disbelief as to how his father died he reluctantly goes to live with the man who calls himself Sasuke and claims to be his stepbrother. Seeking answers, Naruto begins to realize why everyone from his present was so hesitant to tell him the truth about his past. AU: SasuNaru


AU: This is my first attempt at writing again. Please review at the end and let me know what you think. ^_^

Naruto is 18 years old

Sasuke is 24 years old

* * *

I never understood why my family refused to tell me anything about my father. Like I wasn't ready to hear about it yet, or I would hate myself after knowing I was the son of some psychotic maniac or something. I knew that the anger I had towards my family was somewhat irrational and my actions at this point were none other than futile, but I stand by them in knowing that everything I have done up until this point has been pointless.

With much difficulty I was able to find out where my father lives and without hesitation, was able to leave my family with a taste of my hatred for their secrecy, while showing no remorse for how I left them without telling anyone where I was going after our dispute.

And here I stand, outside his front door, looking into the eyes of a young man who tells me that my father is dead.

* * *

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, in my case – it's the only clue I have to finding my father.

In the picture he's in front of a white mansion, with a seemingly large mahogany door, standing next to a red convertible, wearing a business suit. I'm in his arms, wrapped in a blanket, starring at the red shiny object while he stares down at me, the biggest smile on his face. Conveniently enough there was a street sign nearing the edge of the picture, blurry as it may be it was nothing I couldn't figure out and with the help of Google maps I was well on my way to victory.

I gave my family a chance to redeem themselves, but they refused to tell me anything about him. The night I last spoke to them was the night I thought I would never see them again. After the fight was over I waited until everyone was asleep, packed a suitcase and slipped out unnoticed.

When I arrived it was like a dream. Seeing it in person was everything I expected it would be and better. Except for one detail…

* * *

As I approached the mansion my nerves started to kick in profusely. Sweaty palms and a shaking hand slowly connected to the doorbell. I sighed with relief, taking a step back – bracing myself.

What if he isn't home? I could just wait for him outside his doorsteps. What if he doesn't recognize me?

As the door opens, my train of thought diminishes and I come face to face with a young man. Slighter taller, but definitely in the same age group as myself, he peers at me with question in his sparkling blue-gray eyes. His pale complexion seems flawless and his demeanor seems demanding. With a button down light blue shirt, tailored pants with a belt hugging his waist he stares at me and all I can do is look in awe of him. His neck length hair seems thin, yet silky and I find myself wanting to brush my fingers through his –

"Can I help you?"

His low husky voice startles me and I suddenly realize I have yet to say anything.

"Sorry to disturb you – " I explain, "I was looking for this man."

Holding out the picture to the unknown beautiful man, he reaches out without hesitation – slightly brushing his soft hand against mine.

He looks at the picture and after a few seconds he looks back at me with the same questionable eyes he had the minute he opened the door.

"This man is dead."

* * *

I starred at the man who held the picture of my father and spoke with a slight quiver in my voice. "I'm sorry…He's what?"

"Dead." He repeated.

The man handed the picture back to me and as I reached out to take it a thought occurred. "How did you know my father?"

The young mans gray-blue eyes slightly widened, he looked me more fiercely and told me something I never imagined to hear.

"My brother," he said slowly, "was the one who killed him."

* * *

Longer chapters to come, hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
